


Divine

by baozisdragon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Does that apply if they're both Big ?, Hyung Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Whatever - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baozisdragon/pseuds/baozisdragon
Summary: Co-owning a gym has it's perks.





	Divine

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a tweet from @ratedshowho on twitter

Shivering, expectant, Hoseok grapples for purchase against the slick shower tiles behind him.

The only points of contact he has are his feet on the floor and his shoulders against the wall, every other part of him exposed and left to buzz like a live wire, stung by the cold air cooling the sweat on his hypersensitive skin.

Hyunwoo is knelt before him in the shower basin, golden flesh laid as bare as Hoseok's alabaster expanse, hands limp in his lap as he looks up at Hoseok, and smiles, just barely.

"How can you be so hard already? I haven't touched you yet." 

The sound of his low voice sends a thrill through Hoseok's body, tailed by hot shame as the amused tone registers. He can't hide anything like this, his twitching length bobbing inches from Hyunwoo's face, his nipples taught as piano strings, peaked on his corded chest. Cheeks blotchy and flaming, Hoseok just grunts at him. His questing hands finally still over his head, gripping the opposite elbow, his forearms resting against the top of his crown. He'd done it to ease some of the nervous tension in his spine, still his hands, but the way Hyunwoo's black eyes follow the line of form it creates reveals another outcome he hadn't considered. 

Hyunwoo admires him like a jeweller admires his gems, eyes running like flowing water over every plane and curve of Hoseok's body. Apparently feeling talkative, Hyunwoo licks his absurdly pink lips, and speaks again.

"You're unreal." He whispers. 

Hoseok lets out what can only be called a mewl. His cock swells.

Hyunwoo's eyes zero in on it, on the beaded moisture collected in the well at the tip. He brings a hand up off his own thigh and grips Hoseok's base like he's trying to choke the life from him.

Hoseok's eyes flutter shut on an explosive exhale. Hyunwoo's hand is as hot as red coals, calloused and rough from handling weights. He strokes once, the whole pulsing length. Hoseok feels like his entire body is pulled forward, but his shoulders haven't left the tile. A pause, agonizing stillness, and then molten steel envelops his crown.

Hoseok's eyes fly open as Hyunwoo suckles, tongue running flaming circles in a maddening circuit. He takes in the sight of Hyunwoo's mouth, hot pink, forced into a wide pout by the girth of him. Hyunwoo's eyes, shaded by his straight, angry brows, are as black as asphalt and boring straight up into his own in focused intensity. His body looms despite sitting supine on his heels, traps rounded atop his mountainous shoulders, spine a gorgeous divot bracketed by cliffs of muscle. 

As Hoseok looks on, almost dazed, Hyunwoo moves further. Hoseok's cock slides through the valley of his tongue, pressed on by hollowed cheeks. Hyunwoo sucks him not necessarily slowly, but reverently. His lips suction around him, velveteen, creating a delicious slide as he bobs his head with purpose. Hyunwoo's hands have both come up now, one dimpling the flesh of Hoseok's thigh, the other tracing the electric skin stretched just between his cheeks, teasing, flittering traces of touch past his rim. Hoseok's body hums with pleasure, excitement, anticipation. A determined press from Hyunwoo's middle finger has his balls drawing up tight, and Hoseok yelps.

"Fuck," He pants out. Hyunwoo pulls off to chuckle.

"Ready for me?"

Hoseok nods so hard his skull knocks audibly against the tile behind him.

"Say it, then." 

The words are simple, but the weight they carry drops heavily into Hoseok's stomach.

"I'm ready for you, Hyunwoo-yah." 

Hyunwoo's eyes crinkle in a smile. His lips glisten in the fluorescence, and Hoseok thinks distantly that he's never seen anyone this perfect as long as he's lived.

He wants to whine at the loss when Hyunwoo's hand falls from between his legs, but he brightens as Hyunwoo raises it. Eagerly Hoseok reaches out, his numb hands wrapping around Hyunwoo's wrist and pulling it to his face. Hyunwoo seperates his fingers, and Hoseok takes the middle and ring immediately into his mouth. He slobbers around neatly trimmed nails, curled knuckles and rough spots, rejoicing at the taste of metal that coats his tongue.

Suddenly there's a mouth on his cock again, the promise of teeth, and Hoseok's own falls open in a silent cry. His fingers go limp, and Hyunwoo's hand disappears below him once more. Before Hoseok has time to anticipate it Hyunwoo's ring finger has found him again, sweeping tight circles over him. The pressure increases, increases, increases, leaves Hoseok pressing his hips back in twitchy pushes, desperate to be filled. Hyunwoo smiles as much as he can with his mouth full, and works his broad fingers swiftly past the relaxed ring of muscle.

He bottoms out immediately, his other fingers spread out along the creases where Hoseok's ass meets his thighs. Hoseok squirms, frantic little breaths leaving his nose. Hyunwoo fingers him like he's trying to take home gold, pressing against the softness of Hoseok's walls to have him wriggling, feeling much too full for a single digit. The second one meets little resistance, muscle worked smooth and open from Hyunwoo's wide knuckles and Hoseok's own saliva. As he goes, working Hoseok into a trembling, whining mess, he calmly noses at Hoseok's groin, breathing in deeply the scent of his body, his arousal and warmth. He's addicted to it; the bite of hard-earned sweat, the mellow sweetness of Hoseok's skin that just comes naturally. So masculine, yet so soft, pretty even. Hyunwoo can't be blamed for his obsession.

Hoseok is starting to make bitten off little gasps now, lips gnawed raw when Hyunwoo looks up. His face is blissed out already, eyebrows drawn and nostrils flared, his whole body tinted pink in patches over his cheeks, nose, chest, stomach.

"I don't wanna cum yet, Hyunwoo-yah," he chokes out suddenly. "I wanna cum with you inside."

Hyunwoo's stomach swoops, and his cock jerks, hanging heavily between his thighs.

He stands hurriedly, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet to ease the ache kneeling had put into his knees. Hoseok looks at him evenly, chest heaving, eyes hooded and dark. Their lengths brush hotly when Hyunwoo steps in to blanket his body. His eyes are locked on Hoseok's lips, so tempting, but he ignores them just to hear Hoseok's indignant exhale. He kisses the length of Hoseok's soft jaw, ending at his chin and ducking down to mouth at the hollow of his white throat instead. Temporary crimson blooms, lily-like, behind him. His hands find Hoseok's chest, rounded out and full. His pecs twitch as he touches them, caresses them, worships them, sweeping fingertips past his sensitive nipples. Hoseok wants to scream.

"God, just fuck me already."

Hyunwoo chuckles again.

"Impatient." He chides. Hoseok doesn't even have it in him to be embarrassed at this point.

"Your f-fault." He says it through gritted teeth, stuttering when Hyunwoo's fingers, still damp, pinch harshly at a blushing nipple and send a bolt of desire through to the tips of his toes.

Hyunwoo can only concede to that point.

Reluctantly, he steps away. He goes to his gym bag, thrown haphazardly at the shower stall entrance. It's with practiced familiarity that he locates the little clear bottle in it's zippered pocket inside. He doesn't bother covering himself as he stands up, not worried about being walked in one by any late night patrons. He'd been there as Hoseok had locked up at closing, after all.

The second Hyunwoo's body had left his Hoseok had shuddered, skin suddenly starkly cold. Goosebumps pebble his limbs, and all contact he has with the dry ceramic tiles seems to leech warmth. When he stands up, his knees tremble. His arousal hasn't abated at all, still a churning maelstrom of need in his stomach, one he simultaneously wants to satisfy and sustain. 

His gaze is drawn to Hyunwoo's dark form, bending at the waist to rifle through his bag. His skin, golden and healthy, almost seems to reflect the bluish lights overhead. His back, broad and muscled, ripples like shallow water in the sun when he stands. His face, sweet and handsome, holds measurable heat when he turns, and meets Hoseok's eyes. Hoseok has to bite off a moan at the expression of unabashed lust contorting his masculine features.

Still hard as stone between his legs, Hoseok holds Hyunwoo's eyes for a few more moments before making a show of turning, and facing the shower wall. Arms up he braces himself with his elbows, feeling the satisfaction of the stretch in his shoulder and ribs. He hangs his head, chilled, and waits for the fire of Hyunwoo's touch.

Despite his preparation, he still shivers when it comes. Hyunwoo's palms scorch as they light first at his hips, and leave a trail of char as they slide up, up, up and over every ridge and buldge of hard muscle. His cock nudges Hoseok between his legs, prompting him to widen them, draw it closer to where he wants it.

"Beautiful..." Hyunwoo murmurs to himself. The flush it inspires on the back of Hoseok's neck has him pressing a curled kiss to the area. "You're beautiful, Hoseok."

Hoseok can't help but to preen.

He arches his back in a sensuous motion, knowing full well how it draws the eye to the definition of his shoulders, and the dimples at the base of his spine.  
Hyunwoo rumbles something unintelligible in his cavernous chest, overwhelmed and awed and achingly hard. The pop of the cap on the bottle echoes in the confined space. Hoseok's skin tingles.

The first touch of gel on his rim is icy. Hoseok jerks forward, cheek briefly flush with the wall, before pressing back wantonly. He takes Hyunwoo's fingers easily now, hole supple, his flesh as eager as his mind to accept his man. This second preparation is fast, Hyunwoo knowing Hoseok's body almost better than his own in this context. He slicks his cock hurriedly, gritting his teeth at the chill but soldiering through it, relaxing as it warms. He tosses the bottle to the side and smiles as the resulting clatter sends a surprised jolt through Hoseok. 

"You're being so mean today," Hoseok breathes, trying hard to keep the whine from his voice.

Hyunwoo chuckles behind him, and his cock slips suddenly up the crease of Hoseok's ass. The drag of hot skin has Hoseok almost biting clean through his lower lip.

"Am I?" His smile is all teeth, pressed against the shell of Hoseok's crimson ear. "Hyung is sorry."

Hoseok snorts at the same time as he pushes his hips backwards, stiffening.

"Since when are you my hyung?"

"Since I decided I was. Is that going to be a problem, Hoseok-ah?" Softly, but surely, Hyunwoo's hand comes to rest flat against Hoseok's throat. There's no pressure, just the threat of it, and Hoseok leaks onto the tile between his feet.

"N-No, no problem, hyung." 

The hand leaves, resettles on his hip, but Hoseok mourns the loss either way.

"Good boy." Hyunwoo rumbles.

Hoseok keens.

He can't reply, aching bone deep with need and prepared to beg. All he has left to communicate with is his body, and he uses it like he knows so well.  
He reaches back, blind, to grasp Hyunwoo's side. His fingers are cold from where they'd been pressed against the wall, and he can feel the solid wall of muscle making up Hyunwoo's waist tense in shock at the sensation. He pulls, tugs, feels the minute change in pressure of Hyunwoo's thickness pressing against him, so close to sliding into him he can hardly breathe with the anticipation.

"Okay, okay," Hyunwoo laughs, strain in his voice and tension in his hands.

The head of him, flared wide, kisses Hoseok's hole as soon as he speaks. Slippery with rapidly cooling gel it skirts away once twice, and then catches. Hoseok feels like his entire being has become centrified to his lower half, the feel of his body sucking Hyunwoo in in one long, slow, torturous thrust amplified by tens, thousands, until it's all he knows and feels and is. He doesn't realize he's making noise, whimpering, until Hyunwoo smooths his hair back from his sweaty forehead with a steady hand to soothe him. He's still, trembling with effort. Hoseok's body had accepted him so readily he feels drunk with it. 

Despite this, he doesn't move until Hoseok does, doesn't pump his hips until Hoseok's own inch backwards. The blistering drag has both of them moaning harmonies to echo around the empty locker room. 

Now that he's started, Hyunwoo doesn't have the strength to stop.

The first thrust becomes a second, and then a third. He's still moving slowly, more so than Hoseok would like, but the still-present burn of being stretched by such a girth makes him appreciate it despite his hunger.

However, the burn does not last forever.

Soon enough it's gone completely. All he can feel is pleasure, heady and all-consuming. Like always, Hyunwoo can tell exactly when the sensations morph away from each other, and he adjusts accordingly with the fine-tuned machine that is his form. Suddenly his hips are snapping more quickly, less time between motions as the bones bracketing them start to slap audibly against Hoseok's pert ass.

He can't help the gusts of air leaving his lungs just like he can't help widening his legs ever so much, and sliding a hand off of the wall to stroke himself wetly in time with Hyunwoo. Previously apart, Hyunwoo suddenly brings their bodies completely flush by bending at the waist, and blanketing Hoseok's whipcord rigid back with his torso. This cants his pelvis in a new way, a better way, that inspires an arch in Hoseok's own. Hyunwoo is fucking him with everything he's got, hot frame like a furnace behind him as his hot breath curls around Hoseok's ear and his hot skin drips sweat onto him.

Hyunwoo's arms slip to hug around him, holding them together, hooking his sharp chin over Hoseok's shoulder to mouth hotly at the juncture of his neck and his jaw. Hoseok presses into it, feeling completely owned and so blissfully happy about it he feels he could burst.

This seems unavoidable, as his orgasm fights to make it's beginnings known amongst the storm of feeling clouding his muddled mind.

"Hyunwoo, h-hyung, I'm going to cum," he pants.

"Fuck," is Hyunwoo's reply. He takes a moment to collect himself, breathing heavily, and then speaks again. "You said you wanted to cum with me inside you, Hoseok-ah. Let yourself go."

Those words, Hyunwoo's heat, the unceasing glide and push and pull of his cock into him: Hoseok doesn't stand a chance.

He spills suddenly, loudly, painting the wall in front of him in enthusiastic streaks as he pushes back as hard as he can, desperate for every inch he can take while his toes curl against the floor and his hand curls pitifully around his own length. Starbursts break in the blackness in front of his closed eyes. The electric jolt of aftershocks zip up and down his legs so intensely he might have fallen, if it weren't for Hyunwoo still holding him up. Still fucking into him, rougher now, chasing his own high, Hyunwoo holds him and slaps bruises into his already red cheeks.

Hoseok, through his own glittering haze, can feel the exact second Hyunwoo finishes.

Like an inferno he fills him, growling praise, his punishing rhythym stumbling as Hoseok's silken walls milk him dry. Briefly, Hyunwoo's teeth make contact with the meat of Hoseok's shoulder, a little love bite, as he rides the molten waves of his orgasm until they're but ripples tingling bright but subdued just under his skin.  
Embers settle between them as the room comes alive with the sounds of their breathing.

"How're you feeling?" Hyunwoo eventually asks. He sounds like he's just run a marathon. He's stil inside Hoseok, slowly softening, but he makes no effort to remove himself. 

"Amazing," Hoseok breathes out onto the tile. "Incredible. Perfect. Never better."

Hyunwoo chuckles at him, but the motion of it transfers to where they're joined, and the both of them wince at the sensitivity. Reluctantly, Hyunwoo moves away. Hoseok shudders at the loss, panting at the smoldering remnants of pleasure that scatter throughout him at the slide. He's too spent to get hard again, though, so he just straightens to the best of his ability and turns to face Hyunwoo.

He's looking at him with blatant fondness, face marred with sweat and flushed cheeks, still breathing a bit heavy through his nose. Hoseok just smiles back at him, and moves in for a kiss.

He gets it as he'd known he would, distorted by their sated grins but nice all the same.

"You're unreal," Hyunwoo whispers against his lips, hand cupping Hoseok's cheek, repeating the sentiment as he always does with complete and utter sincerity. A pleased blush descends over Hoseok's body.

"You're not too bad yourself, hyung." His stress on the final word does not go unnoticed.

Charmingly, Hyunwoo's cheeks go red, and his eyes slide to the floor bashfully. Hoseok takes pity on him for the moment, and steps away to fiddle with the shower controls.

The two of them wash quickly, or as quickly as they can with stopping frequently to press against each other and make out like teenagers in the lukewarm spray. The water helps to keep them level-headed, however, and it doesn't turn into anything heavier than a few cheeky gropes and nibbled lips. Once they're clean they towel off quickly, Hyunwoo drying Hoseok's hair just to see his pretty smile as he does. They dress in their spare clothes, make sure they've left no evidence of their after-hours tryst in the stall, and then head out for home, sending secret smiles full of promise at each other across the subway car the whole way.


End file.
